Cheat Codes for Liberty City Stories (PS2)
Here are the Cheat Codes for Liberty City Stories (PS2) Cheat Codes Enter these during gameplay Unlockables 1. 'Mission Unlockables 2. 'Hidden Package Rewards Find the hidden packages. GTA Liberty City Stories Easter Eggs 1. 'Moon Increases in Size When it's night-time, take out your Sniper Rifle and look for the Moon in the sky. Zoom in and shoot the Moon. The Moon will increase in size the more you shoot it and then go back to it's original small state when you shot it enough times. 2. 'You aren't supposed to be here, pt III In the back alley of the Libery Tree Bank in Staunton Island, climb over the wall and go to the far north west corner of the alley. There is now a sign that says, "You just can't get enough of this alley, can you?" and a cartoon smile with arms on a plastered up poster. GTA III has a sign that says "You aren't supposed to be here." and the PSP version of this game has a sign in the same place that says "Hello Again" with a smile. GTA Liberty City Stories Secrets 1. 'Bullet proof PCJ-600 In the mission "Biker Heat", when you chase down Wayne, kill him WHILE HE'S ON THE BIKE (he cannot fall off the bike or it will not be bullet-proof anymore), steal it, and then save it for a bullet-proof PCJ. 2. 'Bulletproof Stretch You must be on Staunton Island and on the mission "Search and Rescue" which is given to you by Sal over the pay phone. Go pick up the limo from Sal's garage, then drive the limo to YOUR garage. Do NOT go to the yellow marker. Go straight from the Sal's garage to yours. After the limo is in your garage, fail the mission (die or blow up the limo while it is in your garage) and then the Bulletproof Stretch is yours. This works with other mission vehicles as well. 3. 'Rampage without getting wanted Start a new game. Instead of taking Vincenzo to the Safe House, leave him in the car and don\'t get in. Now you can roam free and do whatever you want without getting any stars at all! 4. '$50 Good citizen bonus Just like in Vice City, you can receive $50 as reward for helping cops apprehend criminals on the street. Occasionally, you'll see cops chasing criminals on the street. Most of the time, these criminals happen to be gang members. No matter who they are, just do a melee attack on them and you should receive $50 as good citizen bonus. GTA Liberty City Stories Glitches 1. 'Double Ammunition It is possible to duplicate any amount of ammunition for a specific gun. This happens during any missions or odd jobs where you are driven by someone and have to shoot things with a crosshair and some type of automatic gun with unlimited ammo. Just have the gun in your inventory that you want to duplicate ammo selected before you start the mission or odd job. Certain missions where there is more than just the shooting part only require having the gun selected when you go into the shooting part of the mission. When the mission is completed or failed you should notice the selected gun has twice the initial ammo. 2. 'Infinite Time for Fires in Fire Truck Missions To exploit this glitch it's just a matter of putting the fire out as the clock is going to hit 0. If done correctly, the timer will disappear allowing infinite time to cruise to the next fire. 3. 'Keep more than one vehicle in your garage. Normaly you can only keep one vehicle in your garage due to the fact that if one vehicle is being stored the door will not open for the one your in, so get out of your car (a bike works easier) and push it next to the garage doors, when you get close enough it will open and let you push your vehicle into the garage. This is very handy when you want both a car and a bike at your fingertips. 4. 'Near Infinite Sprint Trick Just tap default X button to sprint instead of holding it down. You cycle the sprint so it's like you never start. This can be done at any time; whether during a mission or exploration. Category:PS2 Category:GTA Category:Rockstar Games